


【CA】酒后

by kaylaHiddleston



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaHiddleston/pseuds/kaylaHiddleston





	【CA】酒后

“我能诱惑你共进午餐吗？”  
“诱惑成功。”

事实证明，事情远不止“共进午餐”这么简单。

在丽兹大酒店结束了令人愉悦的一餐后，Crowley一如往常地向Aziraphale抛出了这样一个问题：“要来点饭后甜点吗？”Aziraphale转了转眼珠，一如往常地说出了那个名词：“可丽饼。”  
“只是可丽饼？”Crowley试探地问了一句。  
“只是可丽饼。”  
“Waiter，”Crowley挥挥手，唤来了服务生，“打包一份可丽饼！”  
“打包？”Aziraphale有些疑惑，“带去哪？”  
“拜托，你不会想在这里干瞪着眼享用你的可丽饼吧；再说，我可是很想念你藏在书店的那些佳酿呢。”恶魔躲在墨镜后的眸子里闪过一丝狡黠，唇角勾起了一丝不易察觉的微笑。

他们再一次并肩步入了天使在街角处的旧书店。  
Crowley迫不及待地找到了Aziraphale的酒柜，拿出两瓶红酒——这酒柜里的酒都已藏了百年之久，但是对两人来说，也不过是转瞬而已——顺手取来两只高脚杯，Crowley在两只杯子里都斟上猩红的饮料。  
Aziraphale刚接过Crowley递过来的高脚杯，就听见恶魔嗤笑着嘀咕：“只是可丽饼。”  
“Oh，Crowley......”天使无奈地耸耸肩，“果然诱惑人是你最擅长的事了。”  
“过奖了，我想我更善于诱惑天使。某位天使。”  
Aziraphale脸涨得通红，瞪了一眼恶魔，便自顾自地喝起了酒。

于是，在这个下午，圣洁之水泡不死的恶魔和地狱之火烧不死的天使，又在天使的书店喝了好几个小时的酒。

窗外夜幕降临，屋内喝得醉醺醺的两位陷在沙发里，在书店昏黄的灯光下注视着对方泛红的脸颊。  
Aziraphale被Crowley直勾勾的目光盯得浑身不自在，撇开了目光，想说点什么缓解时下尴尬的气氛：  
“Crowley...我想我们可不能总是...总是...总是这样地喝酒......再这样下去，我的库存都快...都快要...消耗完了......你可不想一下子有几百年没有...酒...喝，对吧...？”  
“我不想，你呢？”  
“我不...不在乎...我...我有可丽饼...！”天使说着突然想起了自己的“饭后甜点”，歪歪扭扭地走到桌边，开始啃起他的可丽饼来了。  
脸颊微微泛着红晕，腮帮子像仓鼠似的一鼓一鼓，Aziraphale显然沉浸在了可丽饼的美味中，全然没有发现，那个红发的恶魔已经不再躺在沙发上了。

当那只手伸到他脖子上的时候，Aziraphale才惊觉Crowley站在他的身后；他疑惑地转过头去，嘴里还叼着半块可丽饼。Crowley当然没有给他吃完的机会。猩红的蛇信子吐出，钩住了那可怜的半块可丽饼，将它据为己有。嘿，你可不能和我共享Azi的口腔。蛇信子再一次吐出时，准确地伸向了Aziraphale的嘴。Crowley的嘴唇顺着舌头找到了天使的唇，吻了上去，分叉的舌头毫不费力地撬开了天使的牙关，在口腔里攻城略地。搜刮完天使嘴里残留的可丽饼碎屑——我说过你们不能和我共享这口腔——细长的信子找到了天使的舌头，在嘴里缠绵。  
这是一个绵长的吻。Aziraphale好不容易逃离了Crowley纠缠的舌头，愤愤地说：“Crowley！我们不应该这样......”  
“My angel，到现在你还相信天堂地狱那一套吗？”Crowley打断了Aziraphale的话语，用双唇堵住了他的嘴巴。  
推推搡搡着，天使和恶魔复又倒在了沙发里。Crowley打了两个响指，Aziraphale觉得身上突然一阵冰凉，不安地低头一看，发现两人之间不再有层层衣物的阻隔，瞬间羞红了脸。Crowley轻轻地吻着天使的脸颊，从脸颊到嘴唇，从嘴唇到肩膀，再从肩膀到胸口。天使胸前的凸起宛如两粒饱满的樱桃，恶魔吐着信子，呲着牙轻轻地咬了上去；在牙齿的逗弄下，樱桃已是烂熟到几乎要爆开，胸前的红晕随之渐渐泛开，仿佛樱桃被咬破后流出清甜的汁水。  
Crowley终于放过了天使胸前那两点可怜的凸起，继续吻了下去。吻到两腿之间，他发现有些不对。  
Aziraphale感觉Crowley突然停下了，小声地说：“天使是双性的......”  
“是了。在我还是天使的时候...算了，那是多久之前了，我早记不得了。”恶魔甩了甩脑袋，双唇覆上了天使身下濡湿的雌穴，舌头横冲直撞地闯进了天使体内。  
“呃啊...Crowley...”天使语无伦次地呻吟着，哀求着恶魔进入他，填满他。  
Crowley却忽然停下了。猩红的蛇信子在天使的穴口不停地舔舐，撩拨着天使六千年来一直压抑着的欲望。 “我们不应该这样，哈？”恶魔挑起一边的眉毛，仰头看着天使。  
“看在上帝的份上！”  
“抱歉，我不听命于上帝。”Crowley笑嘻嘻地盯着天使，细细的舌头绕着穴口画圈圈。  
Aziraphale涨红了脸，紧紧咬着牙，许久爆出一句：“你真是坏透了！”  
“多谢夸奖。”Crowley笑着舔舔舌头，继续吮吸着天使体下缓缓流出的体液。  
“天啊，Crowley！求你了......”Aziraphale带着哭腔哀求道。他只觉得体内某处空荡荡的，渴望着Crowley与他合二为一。  
“我说过我最擅长诱惑某位天使。”恶魔眨了眨眼，金黄的蛇瞳闪烁着欲望的光芒。他顺着天使裸露的身体爬上去，再一次吻住了天使微张的双唇；同时，他早已梆硬的下身长了眼睛般地找到了天使的雌穴，那里已经是一片汪洋，顺利地侵入了那片未曾被开拓过的土地。  
禁欲了六千年的Aziraphale，第一次感受到了做爱的欢愉，随着Crowley的抽插，他的肤色逐渐泛起淡淡的粉色。  
在渐入佳境时，Crowley伸手下去掰开天使的臀瓣，Aziraphale感受到后穴突然被填满，愣了一下，这种全新的感觉有些说不出的难受，于是倾身向前想要逃离，却只是让前面进入的更深了。  
“欸，我是蛇嘛。毕竟我舌头也是分叉的。”Crowley耸了耸肩，在天使汗湿的额头上留下一抹混着酒气的吻。  
在恶魔的前后夹击下，天使闭上双眼，面色潮红，大口大口地喘着气，肉乎乎的肚子上下起伏着。Crowley忍不住用手指轻轻地戳了戳他的肚子，软软的真舒服。天使的肚子很敏感，他受到刺激之后一个激灵，两条腿一下子缠上了恶魔的腰。  
Crowley托着Aziraphale站了起来，这着实把天使吓了一跳。  
“Shh...shh...没事，我不会摔了你的。”好吧天使确实有些重了，六千年的吃吃喝喝早就让他飞不起来了，但这点重量Crowley还是可以承受的；不管怎样，他也不会舍得让他的天使光溜溜地摔在冷冰冰的地板上的。  
Crowley托着天使边走边做，从沙发到最近的书架不过几步的距离，却走了足足好几分钟。他把天使放在书架的一格，手撑着墙继续交合。天使的书架没有一个格子是空着的，Aziraphale试图阻止Crowley弄脏了他的藏书。  
“别管那些书了，”Crowley胡乱地吻着天使的脸和嘴唇，身下一次又一次地填满他，交合处随着性器的进出而溢出粘腻的津液，“明天，只要你施展一点天使的小小的奇迹，它们就会变得像新的一样了。”  
Aziraphale放弃了，屈服在Crowley一个接一个的吻下。

这场混杂着酒气的性爱以Crowley一次猛地抽出和再次深入后射精收尾。精疲力尽的Aziraphale倒在Crowley怀里，轻轻噘着嘴唇吻着恶魔修长的锁骨。在天使的身体吸收了大部分精液后，Crowley缓缓地抽出，抱着瘫软的天使倒在地上。  
触地之前，Crowley张开了显出形态的黑色大翅膀包裹住天使赤裸的身体。

我不想让你触到任何冰冷，一如六千年前你未曾让我淋到一滴雨。

次日，在清晨的第一缕阳光照射进书店的窗格时，Aziraphale在Crowley的体温和羽毛翅膀中睁开双眼。在发现两人仍是赤裸相对时，他不安地扭了扭身体，于是吵醒了环抱着他的Crowley。  
“Morning，angel.”恶魔眨了几下眼睛，轻轻揉了揉天使头顶白白的卷毛，坐起身吻住了他的嘴唇。  
Aziraphale总觉得在青天白日下做这些事似乎“有失体统”，扭动着意图逃离，却被Crowley摁住了头，交换完了这个早安吻。  
“嘿，天使，marry me.”Crowley抽出舌头后开口。  
他一定是在开玩笑。可是那双黄色的眼瞳直直地望着他的眼睛，严肃而认真。Aziraphale愣住了。  
Crowley恢复了笑容：“你需要时间考虑，是的。我已经等了你六千年了，也不介意再多等几天。”他啃了啃天使红红的耳根，打了两个响指，两人衣冠整齐。  
Aziraphale呆呆地坐在地上。良久，嘴角泛起了笑意。


End file.
